


All We Know

by ColorMeAlive



Category: The 100
Genre: Advent, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Gifts, Love, Romance, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeAlive/pseuds/ColorMeAlive
Summary: Based on a prompt found on Tumblr. It's Christmas and your OTP has an advent calendar where they put small gifts and cards for eachother. Person A finds out they're pregnant, and places a picture of their ultrasound in the advent calendar for Person B to find. How does person B react?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was super bored and it seemed like a great idea and I'm really happy with it. Maybe leave your opinions? Thaaaaaaank youuu  
> Sorry for any mistakes

Two tickets to her favorite band. A new set of brushes, limited edition. Her favorite flower. Fluffy socks, that she spotted during their trip to London. The movie she loved most in a special Christmas edition. And these were just 5 of the eleven things Clarke had gotten from Lexa through the advent. 

While Lexa's gifts had been amazing, Clarke had to admit the fact that her gifts kind of sucked. A new watch, even though Lexa had 3, a velvety blanket and lord knows how many other stupid things. Clarke had never been good at giving presents, but for the 12th day, she was sure she'd win for the day. No, for the entire advent. She had it in the bag. She carefully placed the photo in Lexa's 12th holder and snuck back in her room. Clarke had made sure that her 12th holder was filled, so Lexa wouldn't come by and take a look at her own gift before tomorrow morning. It's not like Clarke hadn't peeked and hadn't already seen the signed edition of "The Catcher In The Rye". 

Carefully, she got in their bed and pressed herself closer to Lexa's back, feeling the warmth of her skin against her own. Clarke traced her fingers along Lexa's prominent collar bone and sensed Lexa smiling peacefully in her sleep. "Babe..." she whispered and Clarke couldn't help but wonder how beautifully that word rolled of Lexa's lips. Lips that she had kissed all night and worshipped for now 4 years, but still it amazed her every single day.  
"Am I not allowed to touch my beautiful girlfriend?" Clarke murmured and Lexa pulled the cover over her head. "Yes you are, but only if you come down here." She heard coming from beneath the cover and Clarke couldn't stop herself from chuckling. 

Slowly, taking her time, she slipped underneath, letting herself be enveloped by darkness. For a minute, it was silence and she thought that maybe Lexa had fallen asleep, which was understandable, given how hard she had been working the last few weeks. But then, her soft lips carefully stroked her own in one of the most tender kisses they had ever experienced. Clarke felt Lexa's hand entangling itself in her hair and while her lips were being worshipped, she couldn't stop herself from letting out a soft moan. Lexa's soft chuckle vibrated along her lips. Her long fingers explored Clarke and the blonde had to stop her mind from thinking so much. Lexa's lips were now all she knew. 

\--------

"Are you going to sit there all day or just come here and let us open the 12th day?" She heard Lexa's voice echoing from distance and Clarke snapped out of it. She had been drinking the same cup of coffee for the past 30 minutes and by now Lexa was already dressed and ready to go. As expected, Lexa was beautiful. As expected, her white button up was tightly fit around her, and her navy pants, with the ankles rolled up, complimented her more than ever. She had let down her hair this morning, but Clarke was aware of the fact that a million complicated braids were to be found in the back. She got up and walked to the huge advent they had put on the wall, trying to stop herself from shaking. Maybe it had been a bad idea. Maybe she won't like it. 

Trying to look as surprised as she could, she took out the book destined for her and clung her arms around Lexa's neck, thanking her over and over. "You looked didn't you?" Lexa asked, her smile never leaving her face. Clarke felt herself blushing and knew there was no help denying it. Busted. Lexa laughed out loud and took Clarke's hand in hers,kissing it over and over. "I know you aren't patient, but I would have wanted to see your face at this one." She murmured, but Clarke knew she was already forgiven. 

Almost like in trance, she watched Lexa get up and walk to her own pocket and for a moment Clarke wanted to stop her. To tell her that it was stupid and that she wanted to change the gift. But she knew it was already too late and now had to face it. When she turned around, examining the black and white photo, Lexa's eyebrows were furrowed in a confused look. It seemed like an eternity until she finally looked up at her girlfriend in shock and Clarke couldn't read her and she once again felt like in the first few months of their relationship. 

"Clarke..." Lexa managed to coax, still looking at the print, knowing exactly what it was, but being afraid that saying anything would destroy it. One single wrong move could destroy this precious photo and everything it represented. In disbelief, she slowly walked over to Clarke who was slightly shaking. Lexa knew that it was time for her to say something, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. What do you say in such moments? How do you describe such feelings? How do you grasp the concept of such precious things?  
"Clarke... Is this what I think it is?" Lexa finally asked and she realized that she was already late for her first meeting of the day, but it was the last thing on her mind. This was the stupidest thing she could have asked, but Clarke could only manage to nod once. Again, Clarke's hand was in her own and Lexa would have wanted to tell her everything that was going on through her mind right now. 

No one in this world had the words for it, so the only thing she could think of, was to fall to her knees. To drop in front of the woman who had loved her, understood her and meant everything to her and was now going to give her a child. She wanted to worship this woman, to idolize her, to make her the object of all of her prayers and let her know, how she had turned around the world with just one photo. "Lexa.... what are you doing?" Clarke asked in a trembling voice. "I'm thinking how I could explain to you what's going on through my head right now." She answered and Clarke dropped down in front of her. "Just tell me. Is it a good thing, or a bad thing?" Clarke asked once again and Lexa looked her in the eyes with horror. 

"How could it be something bad? How could something so beautiful, so perfect and pure be something bad? How could the woman of my dreams carrying my child be something wrong? What is wrong is me not knowing how to thank you enough. What is wrong is the fact that I am still not making you realize what this means to me, because I can't put it into words. How do you put into words the happiest moment of your life? How do you express how much love you can feel for a person, yet alone for another one who is still not born yet? How do you explain how little I feel right now, but still, how powerful and filled with sense and purpose I am? How do I tell you that you just turned my world around that you've given me purpose, that you've given me a reason to want to breathe until the world ends? How do I thank you for making me want to live until the end of the day, only to take care of the both of you?" Lexa murmured, looking at the ground. Clarke softly took her face in her hands and looked at her, smiling, overcome with happiness. Lexa was happy. It wasn't a wrong idea. It was he best idea she ever had. 

Lexa pressed her lips onto hers, just like the night before and tried telling her everything through that dance of lips. And Clarke understood, because Clarke always gets it. "How long?" Lexa asked after getting on her feet, still holding Clarke in an embrace. "10 weeks, almost 11." Clarke answered wondering how she had been able to hide this from Lexa for so long. Apparently Lexa wasn't thinking the same thing because she looked at Clarke with a question in her eyes and Clarke knew exactly what she was asking. "Yes, you can touch." She answered and Lexa let go of one of her hands and wandered down, to her stomach. She wasn't showing, not really, but Clarke thought that she somehow had changed, she wasn't really sure how. Lexa slowly raised her shirt, and Clarke felt a cool breeze on her skin, which was soon replaced by Lexa's warm fingers. Hesitantly at first, Lexa traced her fingers along the small, almost unnoticeable curve on her girlfriends stomach, looking down at it in amazement. It was the day Lexa lost her words, she thought and she slowly pressed her palm against Clarke's skin and gasped in amazement. "Clarke... inside... right there, under my palm, there's a human being. Can you believe it?" Lexa asked and Clarke let out a small laugh. "Of course I can, babe." She answered. "Good,because I can't." Lexa murmured, still looking in disbelief. 

"You can say hello if you want." Clarke said amused and Lexa smirked almost unnoticeably and ducked, so her face could be in front of the unborn child. "Hello, little one. I just found out about you and you should know this is the first time that I'm at loss of words. I want you to always remember that I will always love you and will always protect you. When the world falls down, it will fall down on me, not on you. When there'll be hunger, I'll suffer, you'll have everything you've ever wanted. When the world will be cold and trust me, it will be, you will always have your mothers to hold you and maybe for a moment you will forget how cold it can get. I am so excited to meet you." Lexa concluded and pressed a gentle kiss in the middle.  
"You always had a way with words." Clarke laughed and pulled the brunette into an embrace. "You always had a way of making me feel loved." Lexa answered.


End file.
